


The Foot Island Paradise

by baggat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Love Live! School Idol Project, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, THE iDOLM@STER, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, 甘城ブリリアントパーク | Amagi Brilliant Park
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Fruit, Hypnosis, Multi, Scents & Smells, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggat/pseuds/baggat
Summary: Six girls from six different franchises end up on a deserted island with nothing but their underwear. Then, they find a certain fetish-based fruit, and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	The Foot Island Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous requester.

The beach was nice here. The sun had recently broke above the horizon, tinging the sky with a rich pink. The waves persistently crashed against the shore, as they always had. If one were to travel around, they would find that they were on a decently sized island, one with nothing but the shore and a dense, green forest of tropical trees about ten meters from the shore. 

And somewhere on that shore, a red-haired girl with a long ponytail woke up, very confused.

* * *

Yoko slowly opened her eyes, the dim light of the early morning giving a fuzzy picture of her surroundings. After a brief survey, she looked down to find she was in her yellow, pink, and purple bikini. Her grogginess was quickly overcome by alarm as she tried and failed to remember the events that led up to her being here. What was this? Why was she on an island? What was on this island? Would she be able to survive? Would she ever see her friends again? Why was she in her yellow bikini? A myriad of questions flew through her mind as she tried to process these strange circumstances.

As she continued to struggle with her situation, Yoko noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a figure coming closer with some haste. Yoko could make out some features as it drew near. It appeared to be a girl with brown twintails and wearing a red bikini. Yoko couldn't really see her face too well, but the figure's aggressive movements told her enough.

Yoko did a quick survey of the area, and, figuring there wasn't really anywhere meaningful to go, just stood up and waited for the girl to approach.

The girl stopped about three meters from Yoko and crossed her arms. “So there are other people here,” she said in a slightly angry voice. “Do you have any idea how we ended up here?”

“I don't,” replied Yoko. “I'm just as lost as you are.”

“Grrr...” The girl began gesturing aggressively. “I can't believe this! As if my life wasn't crazy enough, now I'm stuck on an island with nothing except my underwear! Hell, how do I know you don't have anything to do with—”

“Okay, calm down,” said Yoko. “I'm sure we can find some way out of this mess. First off, what's your name?”

“Rin,” said the brown-haired girl.

“And for right now, what do you think we can do to save ourselves?”

Rin thought for some seconds then shrugged. “I don't know!” she said loudly. “If this was anything else, I'd be able to pull off some magic to at least protect myself, but it seems like even that's gone! Augh...” She put her face in her hands.

Yoko just stayed silent, not wanting to risk getting yelled at more. She just looked out past Rin, admiring the beauty of the island. At least there was that.

Then Yoko looked out more closely. Coming from around where Rin showed up was another shadow—no, a group of shadows! Yoko could count four of them, all also looking to be girls.

“Hold on, there's something!” said Yoko, pointing outward. Rin turned around, and her eyes widened as she noticed the figures.

“Oh, great!” Rin said. “More people to starve to death with.”

“No, this could be good,” affirmed Yoko. “The more people we have, the more likely we'll survive. Come on.” Yoko began walking toward the group. Rin stayed behind for a moment, but with nothing else to do, she soon followed.

* * *

The group quickly acquainted with each other. Together, it seemed that there were the six of them stranded on this island for some reason, and each girl was quite different. The level-headed Yoko and the more irritable Rin had already talked for a bit. Then there was Nozomi, a mature, purple-haired girl who seemed to lead the group that had come across the other two girls. On top of that was Takane, a silver-haired girl who gave off a vibe of royalty and etiquette; Maria, a somewhat eccentric but very nice pink haired-girl; and Isuzu, a blonde who gave off very little emotion and generally seemed to be the most annoyed out of all of them. And like Rin and Yoko, all of the girls woke up on the island with nothing but their bikinis: Nozomi in white and purple with a purple silk skirt, Takane in red decorated with gold and amethyst, Maria in split black and red with the bra attached with a ring, and Isuzu in a simple red.

For the moment, the group was concerned with how they were going to get off this island.

“We've been looking around all day yesterday,” said Nozomi, “and it looks like all that's on this island is trees. Not even any animals we could probably hunt.”

Maria chimed in, “And on top of that, none of the trees have fruits! We're going to starve to death!”

“Now, now,” continued Nozomi, patting Maria's head. “We haven't looked everywhere yet. The deepest parts of the island are uncharted as of now, chances are we'll be able to find something there.”

“But what if we don't?” asked Rin.

The group stayed silent.

“Welp, I suppose we've gotta make the most of it,” said Isuzu.

“Actually, I have an idea,” said Yoko. “There's a whole lot of leaves on those trees, right?”

The group looked at Yoko. “No shit,” said Rin.

“Well, this island's gotta be somewhere that people at least get close to. If we gather a bunch of leaves and then burn them, maybe a plane with see the smoke and come down to save us!”

The girls looked at each other and began nodding. They all seemed to approve of the plan, and a few of them even started looking overjoyed.

“Ahaha, we'll be saved!” exclaimed Maria.

“I can't wait to go back home,” said Takane.

Not everyone was completely impressed, though. “How are we going to burn the leaves?” asked Isuzu.

Yoko looked at Isuzu blankly and said “Aha, we'll worry about that later. Matter of fact, since you seem so down about it, why don't you start the search?”

Isuzu seemed slightly taken aback. Her normally stoic face bore a hint of offense. She quickly recovered, though, going back to her typical coolness and saying, “I mean, what else is there to do?”

“Oh, and another thing,” continued Yoko. “The best leaves to burn have to be a good size, and, obviously, it would be best to find leaves that have already fallen.” She looked at the nearby trees, all looking very healthy and very high. “Seems like you might have to go a bit deeper, Isuzu.”

“Can I come with her?” Maria asked quickly. Isuzu looked slightly toward her with the same emotionless expression.

“Oh, we're all gonna search,” said Yoko. “More ground to cover, more leaves to get.”

“Sounds good,” affirmed Maria. “Should we start now?”

Yoko shrugged. “Well, like Isuzu said, what else is there to do? Go ahead and good luck.”

“Okay!” said Maria. She then began walking toward the center of the island with a spring in her step. Isuzu trailed behind at a slower pace, then the rest of the group followed.

* * *

The jungle of the island was difficult to travel through. Each girl was groaning at all of the leaves they had to push aside, and the humidity was causing them all to sweat intensely. Maria was wishing that she had a machete to cut all the leaves aside, which would've also contributed to what the group was already trying to find. Regardless, they trekked onward, trying to find some fallen leaves to burn.  
Eventually, Yoko decided to pipe up. “Alright, I think we're in a good place to separate now. Isuzu, you seem tough, you go ahead deeper into the island. The rest of us will try to find dead leaves around here. I'll stay here to serve as a marker.”

Isuzu groaned at this as the rest of the girls parted ways. Soon, it was just her and Yoko, who looked on with the sort of authority she had been establishing up to this point. Isuzu just decided that she had to grit her teeth and push aside many more leaves.

The humidity was ramping up. The sun was fully visible at this point, beaming down great heat that combined with the humidity to make a hellish environment. Isuzu was starting to get sick of going deeper; she and the group had already gone a decent way yesterday while scouting out the island, and that was enough for her. She was hoping that this was the last time that she had to do this...

Right as she thought that, though, her nose picked up a peculiar scent.

Isuzu perked up right away. It was an odd scent, a little bit sour, almost like vinegar or aged cheese. On other occasions, she would've been turned away by this, but there was something about it... there was something that was deeper in this island, and she had an urge to find out what it was.

The humidity and leaves seemed like nothing now. Could this be the food that they thought they wouldn't find? Maybe they would be able to survive after all. Isuzu still maintained the cool face, but she was now panting as she rushed toward the center of the island, trying to find the source of the smell.

Eventually, she came across a wall of vines, the smell seeming to be the most intense its ever been. With little grace, Isuzu pushed aside some of the vines to find a strange sight.

It was a grotto, almost completely green with leaves from both the trees and the ground. And on the leaves on the trees were many, many obtusely-shaped fruits. Their skins were smooth and somewhat firm looking, like squash. Some of them seemed to be quite ripe, which explained the stench. Their shape, though, was by far the strangest part of the fruits. Isuzu looked at one that happened to be hanging next to her. The fruit was about a foot long, oblong and thinner at one end than the other, and looked slightly flat. The truly odd thing, though, was five small protrusions in a neat, horizontal line on the thicker end of the fruit. One side of the fruit, below the protrusions, also seemed to have some sort of arch along the length of it. Isuzu's first instinct told her it looked like a foot.

And that seemed to fit to her—these fruits reeked! Being at the center of it all, the smell was starting to make Isuzu dizzy. It was overpowering, the cheesy stench soaking her mind and making it difficult to think...

Isuzu snapped out of it, though. Despite her first impression, her instinct told her these foot fruits seemed edible. These were things the girls could eat. This was the food the girls could survive on and live on the island with and enjoy the foot fruits and love the smell and...

Isuzu was getting off track again. She walked into the grotto. The cheesy smell intensified, but Isuzu powered through it. In fact, she seemed to become more resistant to the smell as time went on. She was now planning on picking some of these fruits. Without a second thought, Isuzu stopped in front of a particularly ripe fruit. In a different state of mind, she knew she should've picked a fresher fruit, but there was something she was starting to appreciate about the odor. It was an acquired taste, one might say.

And with that, she grabbed the fruit and picked it off the low-hanging tree.

She did this with other fruits, all equally as ripe. They were rather large, so she could only hold on to four of the fruits at a time. Isuzu wanted to hold as many as she could, though. She didn't want to go back through those leaves much more, and more fruits meant more of that glorious smell...

Something was up, Isuzu thought. Why was she thinking all of this about the smell of the fruit? She just shrugged it off, though. It was probably just something like how some people got high off of some things that smelled bad. Besides, there seemed to be nothing else to eat. This, for whatever reason, was what the island had to offer.

* * *

Yoko was waiting for the other girls to return. This gave her some time to herself, some more time to think about the circumstances and what was left behind... it made her a bit sad. She didn't worry, though. Everyone would be able to get through this. They just had to gather a bunch of leaves and find a way to burn them. Probably just had to rub some sticks together, thought Yoko.

At that, she heard a rustling. She looked toward it to find Nozomi with an armful of leaves. “God, it's so hot in there!” the purple girl cried out.

Yoko sighed. “I'm hot too, but this is something that's necessary if we're gonna survive.”

In due time, all the other girls returned with leaves, all also complaining about the heat, all quite sweaty. That left Isuzu, who was probably still deep in the island.

“Are you sure you should've sent Isuzu that deep?” asked Takane.

“I mean, someone had to do it, right?” said Yoko.

“Alone, too?” called out Maria. “You don't know what's deep in there. There could be some deadly animal sleeping in there. It could've already killed her and it could be coming for us...!”

“Calm down,” said Rin, slightly irritated. “If Isuzu had been mauled, we would've heard it.”

“Funny you say that, because I'm sensing something bad, but it's not a sound,” said Nozomi.

The rest of the group quickly realized what she meant. Suddenly, a sour smell washed over the girls. Some of them quickly covered their noses as each of them grunted. “Oh, God, what is that?” complained Yoko.

It was at that moment that the group heard Isuzu yelling “Hey, guys, look what I found!”

The girls looked toward the source of the sound, and their questions were quickly answered.

Coming out of the foliage was Isuzu, except she was holding four pale, strange looking things in her arms.

When Isuzu appeared, the smell seemed to get even worse. A couple of the girls gagged. “What the hell are those?” asked Nozomi.

“Some kind of fruit,” Isuzu said plainly.

“And how are you not throwing up right now?” said Maria, who was gagging.

Isuzu shrugged. “I got used to it.”

“Well,” began Yoko, “we asked for leaves and you were able to find food, but what you found was... this. Is it just me, or do they look like feet?”

Isuzu looked down at the fruits then back up, her face remaining emotionless.

“Whatever, at least we won't starve to death. You guys can rest for now, I'll bring all the leaves to shore. Put 'em here,” Yoko said, holding her arms out.

All the girls walked over one at a time and gave her their armful of leaves. A decent chunk of them dropped to the ground, but Yoko just said, “I'll be back for those,” and walked off, leaving the other five with themselves and Isuzu's fruits.

* * *

The group sat down as Isuzu put each fruit down, noticing that, like Yoko had pointed out, they bore an uncanny resemblance to feet.

“So you found these deep in the island?” asked Takane.

“Yup,” said Isuzu.

“Augh, they smell so bad, though, what made you think it was a good idea to bring these here?” said Rin.

“It's food, isn't it?” blurted Nozomi. “If the leaf burning doesn't work, at least we'll have a food supply.”

“There's a whole lot of them over there, actually,” said Isuzu, pointing toward where she had come from. Rin responded with an expression of disgust.

Maria said, “So if we don't get saved, we'll have to resort to eating these smelly, ripe, stinky, juicy...”

“It's better than nothing,” interrupted Takane. “I've heard that starving to death is not a good way to go.”

“What was that, Maria?” said Rin. “You looked like you were trailing off there.”

Maria perked up, seeming to get out of a muttering daze. “Oh! Uh... I don't know. Those things smell... weird,” she said, slightly embarrassed.

“Something that smells this bad would do that to you, wouldn't it?” said Nozomi.

The girls continued their conversation, all the while Isuzu just sat and listened. Having took the full brunt of the intense stench, she, more so than Maria had just been, seemed to be lost in her own world. The girls wouldn't have been able to tell, though, considering she looked no different than her normal blank face.

“Y'know what?” blurted out Rin. “I haven't eaten anything since I first showed up here, and all of you probably haven't, either. Even if these kill us, at least it'll be a quicker death, and if they don't but they're still disgusting, then at least we don't have to put them off.”

The girls agreed, especially Isuzu, who had a slight, rare flash of emotion on her face.

“I'll start us off,” said Rin. She reached down toward one of the four fruits, one of the less ripe ones, for good measure. She took a moment to inspect it before eating it, once again noting its resemblance to a human foot. Rin did find it strange, but this wasn't the time to be asking questions about that. The girls were hot, hungry, and quite frankly ready to do whatever it took to survive.

Rin grabbed the little “toe” of the fruit, tearing it off with a little bit of resistance. Right away, as, the inside of the fruit was exposed, that intense stench was released. Rin grimaced, as did some of the other girls, but like Isuzu, she was getting used to it. Though she didn't show it, Rin's fascination with the fruit was rising. She was beginning to wonder if eating these for God-knows-how-long would really be that bad. She brought the piece of fruit up to her face and curiously sniffed it, withdrawing slightly, only slightly, at the odor.

Then, she popped the piece into her mouth.

The girls waited in anticipation knowing that anything could happen at this point. They somewhat expected her to gag, faint, turn green, or just generally reject the fruit.

Rin just chewed it with a neutral expression. “It's not bad,” she said. “A bit sour, a bit salty... not really like any fruit I've ever eaten before.”

Relief washed over the girls. For now, these mysterious fruits seemed safe, and not only that, they seemed to taste alright, if Rin's feedback was anything to go by. “Well,” said Nozomi, “might as well dig in.”

Piece by piece, two of the fruits were taken apart. Nozomi, Rin, and Takane took pieces from the fruit Rin had already ripped the toe off of. It was surprisingly easy to rip apart, which made sharing it a breeze. Of course, the smell was permeating the air now, but the girls had gotten used to it at this point.

That left Isuzu and Maria to choose another fruit. Takane decided to look over to see what they were doing, and she was surprised to find them picking apart one of the riper fruits.

“Will you be okay with that?” Takane asked the two.

They only gave a quiet “Mm-hmm.” Takane stared at them for a moment before turning back to her group's sample, which Rin and Nozomi had already torn a piece from. Rin had a big toe, and Nozomi had a piece from the heel. “Those two have been acting strange since we got these fruits,” Takane told them.

“Whatever,” Rin replied.

“If it's all there is...” began Nozomi.

That left Takane with a slight sinking feeling. These fruits were strange, yet they had no choice but to eat it at this point... oh, what was she thinking? If Rin was anything to go by, they should be fine. She tore off another toe and looked over at the two other girls again to find them both with pieces of fruit.

“Welp,” Nozomi said nonchalantly, “dig in!”

All at the same time, the five girls took a bite from their pieces of fruit, and they all had different reactions.

Takane and Nozomi nearly spat it out right away. It was much too sour for their tastes.

Rin just kept enjoying the fruit, looking strangely more distant by the second. A smile was starting to form on her face.

And Isuzu and Maria didn't seem to react at all.

Soon enough, the group was done with each of their pieces. That sour smell still lingered in the air, at this point having become part of the background more than a nuisance. The girls simply sat down and waited for Yoko to return.

“Eugh, that's a bit strong for me, but I think I could get used to that,” said Nozomi.

The group was relieved at this point. They knew for sure that this strange fruit wasn't poisonous or anything; whatever happened, they were going to live.

Then, Rin started looking down.

Nozomi noticed this. “Hm? Is something up, Rin?”

Rin didn't respond; she just kept staring, staring at her own foot. Something had come over her. It was becoming hard to think, hard to speak, hard to move... there was just one thing in her mind.

“Feet...” Rin said quietly.

“Excuse me?” responded Nozomi.

Enthralled by her own foot, Rin could only grab it and bring it up to her face. “Feet...” she mumbled once again. She put her nose between her toes and took a deep breath in. “Ahhh~!”

“Rin, what's going on?” asked Takane. She and Nozomi were starting to look worried as Rin kept sniffing her own foot and Isuzu and Maria just remained in a daze from the smell of the foot fruit.

And then, it hit all of them.

All at once, the four remaining girls bore a blank expression. Nozomi and Takane, the two who were still mostly sane, found themselves thinking about feet. The shape of feet. The texture of feet. The smell of feet. The taste of sweaty feet. Feet.

Feet...

And as much as they tried, desperately attempting to push those thoughts out in their daze, they just couldn't help but think more and more about feet. Everything up to that point, from their worry to their former lives to the plan to burn the leaves, was all going in a stinky, sweaty breeze.

Suddenly, all of the girls were looking down at their own feet. They watched their feet shine in the sun, very sweaty from the tropical heat. They all imagined how incredible worshipping these feet would be; how tasty the sweat, how smelly their soles, how suckable their toes. Then, the girls each grabbed their ankles, brought their feet up to their face, and began worshipping each in their own way.

Nozomi began with a fascination with her toes. They were well cared for, each with bright purple nail polish. Her foot itself was a rather average size, but the toes looked plump and absolutely delectable in Nozomi's eyes. After a short moment of staring, she took her foot and stuck its big toe into her mouth. The ecstasy began immediately; Nozomi moaned as she sucked, her tongue swirling around her big toe to take in as much of the summer sweat and flavor as possible. She then moved on to her other toes, doing the same sucking and swirling to each of them. As she got done with her little toe, she brought her foot out, mindlessly looked at it for another moment, then proceeded to squeeze all of her toes into her mouth, moaning ever more as she sucked all of them.

Meanwhile, Rin was still well at work on her own foot. It was rather large, allowing Rin to fit her whole face under it if she really wanted, overpowering her with its essence. She continued to sniff hard between her toes, being able to lick the ball of it at the same time. Soon, though, she seemed to lose interest in the smell and began focusing exclusively on the ball of the foot. She took her puckered lips and brought them around the ball, kissing and sucking on it. Though the smell still lingered, Rin's mind was now fixated on the taste of this part of her foot, a taste she desperately licked and sucked for.

Then, on the other side of Nozomi, Takane had become fixated on her sole. Her foot was long and slender, quite fit for someone as elegant as Takane and perfect for worshipping the sole. Takane stuffed her face into it, basking in the cool sweat that covered it. That and the smell made her moan as she allowed them to overwhelm her. Takane then stuck her tongue out and began doing long, smooth licks down the length of her smooth sole. The soft texture of the soles combined with her seeing the accumulated dirt disappear as she slowly made her way up the foot gave her even greater pleasure.

Near the other fruit, Maria was already ravishing the top of her foot. Though it wasn't quite as strong smelling or tasting as other parts, it still made her quite aroused. She began licking near her ankle, slowly going all the way up the top of her foot to her toes, giving occasional kisses along the way. Even if she couldn't appreciate the scents and tastes as much as the other girls, there was something pleasurable, almost comforting, about worshipping her foot in this particular way, almost like a lowly slave submitting to the mistress that was herself.

Finally, there was Isuzu, the one who had brought the fruits in the first place, dutifully sucking on her heel. Her lips were puckered around the heel as her tongue constantly rolled over it and tasted its somewhat salty yet incredible flavor. All the while, in her head, she also couldn't stop thinking about the fruit. That fruit was the key to paradise for them. No longer was she worried about being stranded forever or never meeting her friends again or that thing with the leaves that Yoko wanted to do. As long as they had that fruit, the girls didn't need to worry about any of that. They just had to worship feet.

* * *

On the shore, Yoko had placed down her pile of leaves, albeit dropping quite a few on the way. She just looked back at them and began walking back into the jungle, picking up the dropped leaves on the way. The heat had caused her to sweat profusely, and if she was handling it like that, Yoko wondered how her friends deeper in the jungle were handling it with the increased humidity. She even felt a little bit sorry.

But as she neared the group's location, she noticed something odd: she could hear what sounded like a cacophony of moaning, panting, and slurping. “What's going on over there?” Yoko wondered. “They might be enjoying the company a little too much.”

And then she heard some of the girls making another sound: “Feet... feet...” they moaned. Yoko stopped in her tracks as she continued to listen in on the girls' worship session, and she started thinking.

Yoko's first thought was on those fruits that Isuzu had brought in. She noticed that the girls seemed to get a little dazed after being around the fruits for a while. In particular, there was Maria, whose mind seemed to wander around the concept of those fruits. And those fruits seemed to be shaped like feet, and the heat would've probably made the girl's feet quite amazing to worship... to them, that is. Yoko could barely believe it herself, but there wasn't really anything else that she knew about that could have caused whatever she was listening to. And she was getting a little worried.

Right then, Yoko continued her walk toward the girls, though quite a bit more briskly. As she approached, the sounds of worship got louder, and she could definitely smell the action, too, or at least the fruits.

And then Yoko could see the girls ahead, all five of them hard at work licking and sniffing their own feet.

“Girls?” Yoko asked. “What's going on over here?”

The group stopped their worshipping and looked up at Yoko. They all looked emotionless, their minds too preoccupied with feet. However, within the group, another desire was bubbling up: the desire to get a new member worshipping with them.

Yoko could only really stare back at the girls. They didn't say a word; Yoko wondered if the girls could even recognize her in their foot-fueled trances. Before she could speak again, though, she noticed Isuzu get up and begin walking toward the remaining foot fruits.

“Okay, hold on now, you're not getting another bite of of those things!” yelled Yoko. She immediately began running toward the fruits, though Isuzu had already picked up one of them. Yoko intended to swat the fruit out of her hand, but then she felt a force come from behind her, knocking her down. When Yoko looked back, she was shocked to see Nozomi holding on to her legs and staring at her feet.

“Nozomi?! What...” was all Yoko could get out before Nozomi stuffed her face into Yoko's sweaty feet and began licking them. Yoko yelped; the feeling of the girl's tongue on her soles was a bit unnerving, even a tad ticklish. However, that became the least of Yoko's worries as she looked up in horror to find Isuzu holding what was appeared to be the ripest of the fruits that she had picked.

“Hold on, Isuzu!” Yoko exclaimed. “Don't you all want to get off this island?”

Isuzu didn't say a word. The foot fruit that she was holding was ripe to the point of softness. She squeezed the fruit, and Yoko could notice a clear but slightly yellow liquid coming out of it. Of course, the fruit also absolutely reeked, but that was something that Yoko had already gotten used to...

And the moment she considered that, Yoko realized that she had already lost.

Yoko panted as both the jungle heat and Nozomi's worshipping began overwhelming her. She looked back and noticed the other girls behind Nozomi: Rin, then Takane and finally Maria, all licking, sucking, and sniffing each other's feet in a chain just like Nozomi. And as Yoko tried to catch her breath, she took in more of the foot fruit's smell through her nose. The intensity of it began clouding her mind, making it difficult to think about anything... except feet.

The smell, the taste, the sweat... it all flashed in the haze of Yoko's mind. Yoko was dazed to the point that she didn't even notice Isuzu bringing the fruit closer to her. “You'll love feet like all of us,” Isuzu said ominously, placing the fruit on Yoko's face sole-first.

And when Yoko breathed in here, it practically broke her.

“Ahhh~!” Yoko moaned into the fruit. Its sticky juice covered her face like sweat, and the smell of it was absolutely overpowering. It was like nothing Yoko had ever smelled before: it was a strong, incredible mix of cheese, vinegar, salt, and something sweet that she couldn't quite make out... pineapple, maybe? Finding that out didn't matter to Yoko, though, as her mind quickly deteriorated in the odor. She took several deep huffs through her nose, taking the odor of the fruit in and sighing out her thoughts. Each sniff was better than the last, and each sniff made her more and more mindless. Yoko's foot-addled brain wouldn't just be content with sniffing, though.

After a few minutes, Yoko, almost unconsciously, opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, which immediately stuck to the fruit. The taste tingled her tongue, sending sparks all the way to her brain and frying it even more. It was a bit sour, but otherwise tasted how it smelled, which, to Yoko, was absolute heaven. Yoko, still laying down, grabbed the fruit with both hands as leverage and began licking up and down the length of the sole. She started at the heel, taking in more and more of the juice that had leaked out of it, and moved her way up to the toes, which she lovingly began sucking. She wrapped her mouth around the “big toe” of the fruit, sucking out more of that euphoric juice. That still, however, wasn't enough for Yoko; another urge began to build up, one that she had the full freedom to relish in. Without hesitation. Yoko bit into the toe and took it into her mouth.

The taste fully broke her. It was ten times stronger than just licking up drops of juice. The tiny, tiny fraction of a sane mind that Yoko still had wanted desperately to gag, but that too was quashed by the fruit. Yoko began moaning repeatedly with her mouth closed to keep the fruit and its wondrous flavor inside. Her whole body was starting to feel hot, not just from the heat but from the sheer love of the fruit. As Yoko chewed, extracting more of the juice for her to relish in, she noticed a particular hotness in her crotch, reigniting with each chew of the fruit. This prompted her body to hump the ground, the action practically uncontrollably by Yoko's now long-gone brain.

As this incredible event happened, all of the other girls were preoccupied with worshipping the feet of the girl in front of them, and Isuzu remained standing in front of Yoko. She still had the same emotionless face, but there was a twinkle of something else. It was something that even her body reacted to, making some fluid drip from Isuzu's nether regions. Isuzu could barely comprehend it, being in a foot fruit stupor herself, but inside, she was excited for the events that would come in the days, months, perhaps even years that followed, just worshipping feet and eating the foot fruit.

But she couldn't just let Yoko keep this incredibly ripe fruit to herself. Isuzu grabbed the fruit and, with some force, pulled it out of Yoko's hands. Yoko looked up at her, as blank as everyone else yet with a slight pleading energy to her face. That was quickly alleviated, though, as Isuzu poked into the fruit, putting holes first in the heel then in the sole. As if on cue, the rest of the girls looked up from their worship, stared at the fruit for a moment, then got up and walked over to it, gathering around the fruit and picking a spot. Yoko and Isuzu took the toes, with Yoko sucking from the hole she had already bitten out and Isuzu biting a new one into the fruit, making her moan in the process. Nozomi and Rin were able to get their lips puckered around the holes poked into the sole, sucking out the juice with great gusto. That left Maria and Takane with the heel of the fruit, the two ecstatically sucking on either side of the fruit. All of the girls being so close to each other near the fruit, their hot breath and moans getting into each others' spaces, greatly aroused all of them, making all of them drip more than when they were just worshipping each other's feet. There was no chance that they could get off the island at this point, though they didn't want to. They just wanted feet.

* * *

It wasn't even noon when Yoko was indoctrinated into the girls' little foot fruit club; they all spent the rest of the day worshipping to no end. After a while of worshipping the foot fruit, Isuzu appeared to get tired of sucking. She withdrew herself from the huddle and laid down belly-first, to the other girls' slight dismay. However, they had other plans: taking the fruit from the girls, Yoko walked over to Isuzu's feet and squeezed the fruit over them, covering them in the juice. The girls began panting when they saw this, Yoko included, and took no time to rush over and being lapping up the juice from Isuzu's soles. Maria and Rin took the left foot while Yoko, Nozomi, and Takane took the right. They all relished in Isuzu's feet, and Isuzu couldn't help but moan extensively as they worshipped. Everything from the feeling of all of the girls' tongues on her soles (which often touched each other due to the lacking space) to the juice running down them felt incredibly good to Isuzu. If her mind weren't stuck on feet, she would've envied not partaking in what the other girls were doing.

About an hour later, when all of the juice had been extracted, all of the girls, Isuzu especially, were left a hot mess. However, they had no plans to stop: each of them got together in somewhat random pairs, stuck their legs out to each other, and began indulging in foot worship 69's. Isuzu took Takane's foot and immediately began licking up the length of her slender, perfect foot. As she did so, Takane grabbed Isuzu's foot, still with the lingering taste and odor of the foot fruit juice, and began doing much the same. They couldn't hold back if they tried, Takane especially with also having the taste of the foot fruit in her mouth.

Meanwhile, Nozomi and Maria had gotten themselves on each other's toes, sucking them up like little lollipops. Maria first took Nozomi's big toe, licking all around it and sucking up all of the sweat, then moved on to the other. She was able to stick up to 3 toes in her mouth, which she greatly relished in. On the other side, Nozomi was going at each toe rather randomly, licking up the sweat and flavor with no noticeable method. She was able to get through all of them rather quickly, after which she decided to take Maria's foot and rub it on her breast. Nozomi moaned when it touched, providing great stimulation on her breast and making her vagina pulse ever more. She could barely even coordinate herself, eventually leading to her making Maria's foot grab part of her bra and pull it off, letting her ample breasts and bright nipples come out in all of their glory.

Then, there was Yoko and Rin, now left with a fascination with each other's heels. Rin grabbed Yoko's thick, meaty foot and put her mouth around the heel of it, licking it up like there was no tomorrow. In addition, Yoko's foot was big enough that it could cover Rin's whole face while Rin had the heel in her mouth, letting her also relish in the texture and smell of Yoko's sole. Yoko was doing much the same, swirling her tongue around the heel of Rin's foot before moving on from that. She began licking and sniffing at Rin's sole, getting more of the glorious, sweaty flavor, before finally taking her toes and sucking and wrapping her tongue around each of them thoroughly.

This worship session proceeded for hours. The sun was starting to drop in the sky, and every nook and cranny of every girl's feet were completely covered in saliva by the end of it all. That still, however, was not enough for them. The heat still raged on this tropical deserted island, in more ways than one.

With their minds still fixated on feet, the girls grouped themselves into two threesomes. In one, Nozomi was laying down with her face on Rin's feet while Rin did the same with Maria's feet and she the same to Yoko. The three of them were in a foot worship loop, licking each other's soles with great abandon, each with their minds as blank on feet as ever.

In the other group, Maria was sat up relishing in the feet of Takane and Isuzu. Both pairs laid on Maria's face as she alternated between the two. One moment, Maria's face was stuffed in Takane's soles, licking them up and trapping her face in her smelly arches; the next, she would be paying attention to Isuzu's feet, stuffing her nose in Isuzu's toes and ravenously huffing the aroma while her tongue lapped her sole almost unconsciously. As she did this, Maria would be playing with the other girl's feet by rubbing one of them on her large breasts, stimulating her hardening nipples and eliciting intense moans and rolled eyes from her.

That didn't mean Isuzu and Takane did nothing, though. The two girls were each laid down at Maria's outstretched feet, trying to get at her feet as much as they could. They were able to lick at the sides of her feet, getting just that little bit of flavor that mattered to them. More than anything, though, they derived pleasure from the actions that Maria was doing to their feet. It was almost like their feet had become erogenous zones, each lick and rub making the girls wetter and wetter. It was all a full-on foot orgy, one that, with the girls each in their foot fruit frenzies, would never truly stop.

* * *

Eventually, the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon and stars shined in the sky. They would not be noticed at this island, though, as all of the girls had positioned themselves in one large daisy chain of feet. In order, Isuzu, Yoko, Nozomi, Rin, Maria, and Takane were all face down in each other's feet, destined to worship feet for an unknowable time. None had any thoughts except for feet. None wished to feel anything except the joys of foot worship. Each girl licked at the next girl's feet until they all succumbed to tiredness, unable to do anything except sniff the smell of their feet, letting the odor fill up and reinforce their foot brains as they fell asleep. They'd all dream of all sorts of feet: big feet, smelly feet, sweaty feet, tasty feet, feet that dominated their senses and their being. And every morning, the girls would wake up, their heads more focused on feet than the last day, to simply continue licking and sniffing up their feet and continue eating and worshipping the incredible foot fruit that brought them to this paradise in the first place.


End file.
